Blood Will Rain
by Rogue.Phoenix.Blaze
Summary: Rin Masashi is a vampire demon who, not only is a part of the royal clan, but is the next in line to become Queen of the Vampire Demons! Well that's until she apparently develops an uncontrollable bloodlust and is on Spirit World's most wanted list!


**A/N: **_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters they rightfully belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the plotline of this story and the characters I created. This chapter is mostly informative, not any action. But there will be in the next chapter. Reviews would be great so I can know if it's any good or not. _

**Chapter 1**

Bang! Elegant, heavy wooden doors slammed open, startling the smallest occupant of the office, who was sitting behind his wooden desk in his huge plush office chair. The small toddler sitting behind the desk had a small rounded, light blue pacifier in his mouth, golden brown eyes, and short brown hair hidden beneath a rather large rounded blue hat with 'JR' printed across the pink strip at the bottom and a Japanese symbol on a red circle in the middle of the hat. He wore a simple blue Japanese style shirt with pink cuffs and a red sash, and a simple pair of tan slacks and black dress shoes.

"Yusuke! That is no way to enter Prince Koenma's office!" A shrill, high pitched voice sounded from the, now open, gigantic doors. A girl wearing a pink kimono with baby blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes walked in, obviously irritated at the rudeness of her companion. Yusuke appeared to be an eighteen year old with brown eyes and slicked back, black hair that had a green tint from the heavy amount of gel he used. He wore a simple white T-shirt with a dark green jacket thrown on over it, a pair of light denim jeans, and some white sneakers.

Scowling at the kimono wearing girl, obviously pissed off at his current situation, he snapped out, "Shut the hell up, Botan! I don't give a damn whose office it is!"

"Yusuke. Good to see that your still the same loud, obnoxious, short-tempered punk you always were," Koenma spoke through his small pacifier. Irritated brown eyes snapped from their current glaring position on Botan to the speaker. Scowling, he quickly glanced around the room noticing the other three occupants of the room, his teammates... Well his ex-teammates, since he's not a Spirit Detective anymore, but he still knew he could trust them to have his back again if he needed it.

Kuwabara, standing in front of Koenma's desk, wasn't far from where Yusuke stood, his tall six foot three form towering slightly over Yusuke's five foot eight form. He had orange, Elvis-styled hair, beady black eyes, and wore a simple white T-shirt like Yusuke's with a light blue jacket thrown on over it, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and a simple pair of light gray-blue dress shoes. Kurama stood right next to Kuwabara, his long red hair contrasting perfectly with his intelligent, bright, emerald green eyes. His five foot eleven form wore a simple brown jacket over a white blouse, a pair of black slacks and brown dress shoes. Off to the side leaned lightly against the wall stood Hiei, his blue tinted, black with a white starburst, spiky hair matching his black attire. He wore his usual clothes, a black cloak over a black baggy tank top and pants, and a pair of black boots, his right arm was wrapped in white bandages and a white headband covered his forehead. Yusuke noticed that the once short demon was now only about two inches shorter than him, standing at five foot six. However, Hiei's growth spurt didn't surprise him much, considering he had hardly seen the not-so-little-anymore fire demon in a little over a year.

"Heh, I see the whole team's here. Guess that means this call most likely isn't because you missed me so much you just had to have Botan drag me here. Huh, Binky Breath?" Yusuke asked his voice dripping with it's usual sarcastic defiance.

"Unfortunately, no Yusuke," Koenma replied, a pulsing anger mark appearing on his forehead, but he still ignored the 'binky breath' comment in favor of getting to the important matter at hand. "I wish my reasons for calling you here would have been under better circumstances, but it seems the Demon World is-"

Yusuke cut him off, unable to stop himself from making a smart ass remark, "Let me guess. Some dumbass in Demon World is causing hell so you called in us because you can't handle it yourself."

"Actually," Koenma spoke sharply. "You're half correct, Yusuke. Someone is wrecking havoc in the Demon World and my father's top men can't even handle it. But this person is far from being unintelligent. So yes that _is_ the reason you were all brought here."

Yusuke snorted, "Yeah, but one problem with that Binky Breath. I'm not Spirit Detective anymore. Because your _Almighty Daddy _doesn't want someone who has the blood of the demon Raizen running-"

"My Father asked me to call specifically you and your team in for this mission because he thinks that your team is probably the only ones able to do this mission and _not _fail or_ die."_

Blinking in astonishment, Yusuke for once didn't have anything to say. Kurama, seeing that they were going to get no where with Yusuke and his smart ass remarks, cleared his throat, gaining Koenma's attention. "So then," Kurama's polite voice rang throughout the now quiet office. "What exactly is it you're wanting us to do?"

"Hmmm... Yes I was getting to that before I was interrupted," Clearing his throat, he folded his hands neatly in front of him on his desk. "It seems things in the Demon World aren't running as smoothly as we hoped. While we knew that there would be _some_ issues we didn't expect something this drastic to happen so soon after everything calmed down quite a bit." Pausing he glanced around at all the occupants of his office, quickly noticing that Botan had already slipped out of his, now closed, doors. "You won't be dealing with a normal demon. The demon you will be tracking down and possibly killing if you can't subdue her-"

"Her! What! But I can't fight a _girl!_ It goes against my code!" Kuwabara's gruff voice yelled out for the first time during the whole meeting.

"Hn. It doesn't matter what sex the demon or _human_ is you'd still lose, baka," Hiei's piercing, cold, deep voice spoke, spitting the insult at the infuriated, idiotic human.

"What'd you say shorty?" Kuwabara retorted.

Hiei's crimson orbs snapped open, sending a deadly glare at Kuwabara that yearned to burst him up into flames. Hiei opened his mouth to sneer out a degrading reply, but was cut off by Kurama. "Hiei, Kuwabara. I think we should try and listen to the rest of what Koenma has to say about the mission so we'll know what we're up against."

"Fine, but shorty had it coming," Kuwabara muttered.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, turning his head away, not even bothering to reply.

A sweatdrop dripping down the back of his head, Kurama looked at Koenma motioning for him to continue.

"Thank you, Kurama. Now then, as I was saying yet again. The girl's name is Rin Masashi. Here I'll show you a picture we managed to get of her. It's a bit of an older picture of her, but you'll get the gist of what she looks like." Rummaging around on his desk, Koenma found a small black remote, hopping up onto his desk he pointed it at the wall behind him and pressed a button.

A huge screen appeared showing one image, a girl who looked fifteen or sixteen years old with long waist length, curly, dark red hair that fell lightly into her piercing, bright, icy blue eyes that seemed to have an ethereal glow. Her clothes consisted of a comfy, long sleeved, black kimono style top with an electric blue design resembling lightning spreading all over the top and onto her long sleeves that loosened out and dipped down past her hands, a perfect top for concealing weapons. Underneath her dark kimono top she wore a pair of short, black tights that stopped about half way down her thigh, with white bandages wrapped around her slender, creamy white legs and feet which were hidden in short, loose, black, ankle boots with buckle straps crisscrossing all down them. Her head was tilted down and to the left, looking at the little girl walking next to her holding her hand. The small, two or three year old child was grinning up at the older girl seeming to be giggling with childish innocence from the way her similar bright, icy blue eyes were crinkling around the corners and sparkling even more with their unnatural ethereal glow. Her short, dark pink, highlighted hot pink hair cut off just below her chin blew in the light breeze, her short bangs falling just above her laughing eyes. Her clothes were a mint green summer kimono with sakura petals dancing across it, and her feet were hidden in simple mint green flats. Despite the older girl's obvious effort at suppressing it, a small, almost unnoticeable, smile adorned her features at the younger child's adorable innocence.

"Wow! She's hot!" Kuwabara blurted, "But no where near as beautiful as my lovely Yukina."

Yusuke and Kurama glanced over at Hiei, attempting to suppress their fits of laughter. Hiei's sharp crimson eyes were burning holes into the side of Kuwabara's head, clutching his katana, concealed underneath his black cloak, wishing he could plunge it straight through the baka's heart. Kuwabara, unaware of the danger he was in, tried to continue his rant about 'his lovely Yukina.' However, Yusuke interrupted him, having to at least make one smart ass remark at his best friend, "Damn Kuwabara don't you think the kid's a little young for you. You're sounding like a pedophile."

Confused Kuwabara turned to Yusuke, "What are you talking about Urameshi?"

Grinning at his dumbass friend, Yusuke drawled, "Well the kid seems pretty damn adorable even with the weird pink hair that kinda reminds me of Genkai, but-"

"Damn it, Urameshi! I was talking about the older girl! You damn, sick, bastard!" Kuwabara yelled.

Laughing hysterically at the idiot finally catching onto what he was implying, he said, after calming down his laughter, "But I've gotta agree with you Kuwabara the red head's pretty damn hot."

"Heh heh," Kuwabara chuckled, grinning. "Don't let Keiko find out, or she'll probably kill you."

Paling, Yusuke muttered out, "Ah, hell! Keiko's gonna be pissed when she finds out I'm gone! Shit! And she's gonna go batshit crazy when I tell her I gotta go on another mission! Even though it's been about a year since I last had to do really anything Spirit World related."

Koenma interrupted Yusuke's distressing rant, "Hmmm... Yes, I understand it's been a long time since you all last had a mission. But I hope you've still been training at least a little because we don't have much time to spend on-"

"Eh, no need to worry Binky Breath we've still been sparring with each other over the past year. You think I'd really be able to live my life without at least a bit of fighting?" Yusuke blew off Koenma's worry.

"Hmmm... Good. That'll give us more time then," Koenma began. "Now then back to what I was saying. That doesn't surprise me that you or anyone else thinks that," Koenma paused, gazing at the two demons who had made no comment on the appearance of the elder girl. "It's a natural allure to draw in her prey. Because, like I said, you won't be dealing with an ordinary demon. You will be dealing with a vampire demon."

An eerie suspenseful, silence filled Koenma's office at this stunning news, but it didn't take long for it to be broken by Kuwabara. "No way! Vampire's aren't real Koenma! You can't fool me! I know they're just a scary myth!"

Hiei snorted, sneering at the humans' foolishness, "Hn, Just like you baka humans thought demons weren't real."

"Oh yeah! Well I... Ummm..." Kuwabara spoke, at a loss for words.

Smirking at Kuwabara's idiocy, he chuckled, "What can't think of anything to say, baka?"

Kuwabara grit his teeth about to retort back, but was interrupted by the peace keeper, Kurama, again. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kuwabara it shouldn't surprise you much that vampire's really do exist. Hiei and I both already knew that vampire's were a race of powerful, but secluded demons."

Kuwabara's face paled to a sickly white color, trying to swallow the lump that arose in his throat. Koenma watched Kuwabara's reaction to the new information with earnest worry, but cleared his throat to begin speaking again anyway. "Yes, Kuwabara. I'm afraid to tell you that what Kurama and Hiei speak are the truth. Vampires, as they are known as mythical creatures in your world, are a type of demon that really do exist. And most unfortunately, that red haired girl in the picture, Rin, is a very powerful vampire demon. She is a part of the Masashi clan, which is the royal blood clan that rules over all the other vampire demon clans. Obviously because they are the most powerful clan. The Masashi's reign has lasted ever since the vampire demon hierarchy began over five thousand years ago. And in this hierarchy it is a matriarch which is, since I know you two," Koenma said referring to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Probably don't know what that is, where the first born daughter rules the clan as queen and any daughters born after the first is the second-in-line. Rin is to be the next Queen of the Vampire Demons... Well actually, she technically already is the queen because her mother recently died. So, like I said, she is very powerful. However, even though the Spirit World doesn't normally get involved with the systems of the Demon World, we couldn't ignore what has been happening.

"Rin has been hunting random demons endlessly for the past three or four months, torturing, and killing them. While, yes, vampire demons do need to hunt for blood because that's what they live off of, what she has been doing is abnormal. And the Spirit World believes that she may have the vampire demon mental illness known as, Chikoushoku Fuuten (1), which is when a vampire demon is possessed by a mad bloodlust that never ceases. They cannot control themselves and have even been rumored to go after _their own kind_. At first we just believed her having this illness as a theory, but then we got word from her uncle, Judas Masashi, who has been controlling the clan in place of Rin and his sister, Akina Masashi the previous Queen. He informed us that, despite their efforts to restrain her they could not accomplish it. So they requested for Spirit World's help. He also mentioned that they not only believe that Rin murdered her own mother five months ago when the Queen fell, but drank her blood dry. This is the greatest sin to vampire demons and is considered a disgrace. While just the theory of Rin doing that wouldn't have been anymore proof than our theory, Judas had told me that they had found solid proof that the theory was true. She had tried to kill not only Judas himself and drink him dry, but that little girl with Rin in the picture as well—her younger sister, Ichigo Masashi. My Father and I both became worried that she may be a danger to humans if she managed to get into the Human World and start a rampage. Which considering that the bridge between the two worlds is now open and not sealed, it would be relatively easy for her to get through. So I looked into it for my Father and found that some of the demons she had been hunting would escape into the Human World, thinking she wouldn't try anything there in fear of being punished by Spirit World. I assume." Pausing to catch his breath, he analyzed the reactions of the four teens. They all seemed shocked, even Kurama and Hiei.

Clearing his throat he began again, "So, like I've already told you, my Father sent his best men to try and subdue her and they all came back heavily injured, but not dead. While they did come back alive, and it does make us wonder if she really does have the illness, we do not know much about the vampire demons. But what we do know is mostly rumors, so we don't know everything about that illness. There could be on and off intervals where they become mentally stable. So that is your mission—to capture and subdue Rin Masashi. But if you can't subdue her and bring her here for imprisonment, then you will have to eliminate her."

Koenma elapsed into silence after his long explanation, waiting for some sort of response from one of the four silent teens. Finally, Kurama spoke up, "So then do you know anything about her powers so we at least know a bit of what we're up against?"

"Oh yes! I forgot about the tape I was going to show you about her most recent hunt that I managed to capture. But I must forewarn you all now it isn't the most...pleasant... I guess you could say," Koenma replied, rummaging through the drawers in his desk, trying to find the tape. A victorious 'ah ha' passed the small, toddler's lips as he found the tape he was looking for. Hopping down from his chair, he walked over to the humongous screen attached to the wall, right below it was a tiny slot big enough to put the tape in. Reaching his small toddler hand, that held the tape, up, he pushed it into the slot, watching as the picture of the two girls slowly disappeared to a completely black screen.

**A/N: **_I hope you all liked the first chapter, and be patient with me to get not only the next chapter to this story out, but for my other stories too. I should be able to update a lot more easily and frequently since I got my own laptop for Christmas! Woohoo! It's seriously fucking awesome! But anyway onto the more important shit._

(1)Chikoushoku Fuuten: chi- blood, koushoku- lust, fuuten- insanity

_So, yeah, that's what it means. I threw some Japanese words together with those meanings and—voilà—I just created a new illness. I haven't exactly decided on all the symptoms yet so... yeah just bare with me here._


End file.
